(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose apparatus for use by opticians and optical laboratory technicians, to drill, groove, engrave and carve ophtalmic lenses made of organic or mineral materials.
The invention also relates to a multipurpose apparatus of the above mentioned type, that can also be used for polishing lenses whenever necessary.
(b) Brief Description of the Prior Art
Numerous apparatuses are already known and commonly used by the opticians and optical laboratory technicians, to manufacture, repair and/or shape to any style glass or plastic lenses. These apparatuses are used, for example, to cut lenses for reducing their surface areas, to facet the endges of the lenses, to longitudinally groove or laterally slot these edges when a rimless mounting is desired, to drill fixation holes, to engrave an initial or a number and, of course, to polish, mill and/or finish the so manufactured lenses.
The major problem presently encountered by the opticians is that all the existing apparatuses, machines and tools are capable of performing one task only. As a result every optician must have a substantial number of different machines in his or her lab to be capable of satisfying all of his or her clients' requirements. Of course, this particular need substantially increases the capital investment of every optician or optical laboratory.
To obviate the above mentioned problem, a multipurpose machine has already been devised and is presently sold under the trademark PRO-CRAFT flex-shaft machine by the William Dickson Co. of Carlstatt, N.J. This PRO-CRAFT machine can be used for small drilling, polishing, burring, milling, slotting, sawing, buffing, grinding or countersinking of lenses. However, a problem with this particular machine is that it does not incorporate or provide any kind of support for maintaining and/or holding the lenses in the various positions in which they must stand in order to be easily drilled, polished, carved grooved or slotted.